


10 reasons to hate Ray Kowalski, by Raymond Vecchio [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: due South
Genre: Bodyswap, First Time, M/M, Non-Consensual Tattooing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, post-cotw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of 10 reasons to hate Ray Kowalski, by Raymond Vecchio, by china_shop.Summary: "He lived my life for two years. How much closer do you want?"
Relationships: Ray Kowalski/Ray Vecchio
Kudos: 3





	10 reasons to hate Ray Kowalski, by Raymond Vecchio [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [10 reasons to hate Ray Kowalski, by Raymond Vecchio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037) by [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vnifnhAbTACkFUJHpoI3XM90u48hTmth/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/10reasonschinashop)

Music: "Rose Tattoo" by the Dropkick Murphys.

Thank you to china_shop for writing this masterful non-sequential story, and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of china_shop's other (brilliant, amazing, delightful!) works in my "to be recorded" folder, so look forward to those at some point. Maybe later rather than sooner, as I am still working during the pandemic, though you wouldn't know it from the amount of recording and editing I've been doing recently.


End file.
